Distributed computing technologies have enabled multiple computing resources to provide coordinated and distinct solutions. An example of distributed computing, cloud computing brings together multiple systems to provide solutions to user needs. Cloud computing can span a vast array of computing resources. The computing resources utilized in cloud computing applications and services are dispersed across networks and locations. Dispersed computing resources are remotely controlled and managed. Usually, manual solutions provide installation and configuration support to cloud computing assets. Manual installation solutions by human components of widely dispersed computing resources are not cost effective.